The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Computer networks face a constantly evolving menace from cyber attacks, viruses, unauthorized probes, scans, and intrusions. Terrorists, criminals, and network hackers are more determined than ever to steal information, cause disorder and destroy networks. Additionally, these individuals have the knowledge, technical skills and determination to carry out their actions with, on many occasions, ease.
To counter these threats and provide the strongest defenses of vital computer networks, system operators must be highly trained and all security procedures must be validated in the most realistic conditions possible in order to be effective.
Additionally, changes to networks are also often desired and it would be beneficial to have a system in which a network operator can implement network upgrades to determine potential impacts on the network and its operations including user applications and use of the network.